Deny Not The Call of Magic
by goodgurl315
Summary: When Odin took his spoils of war he took more then he could ever imagine. Jotunheim became a tomb to many without the prince that would lead them to glory. But magic has always run deep in the Frost Giants, not even the Allfather could have foreseen the outcome of his own actions. This will be pre Thor, Thor, Thor 2 and the Avengers, but it won't follow the story arch completely.


Hey everyone this is my new story, and not the only one that will go up, also I am not abandoning my 100 story or any that I put up. My goal is to complete what I start. So if I start slacking off I would appreciate if if you guys told me so. This story will start off before the war and will follow some of the Thor timeline along with some of the Avengers and Dark world, but I am not sure how much so don't set your mind to think that this is just a follow Loki around through all his shit. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Deep in the frozen royal castle of Jotunheim the King of Frost Giants sat upon his mighty throne of ice, waiting for the news he wished to hear from his Queen. The ice doors to the throne room were opened by two large guards and in slipped a small women, skin pale like the snow that covered their wasteland of a home, hair dark as an abyss and facial features sharp yet feminine. Emerald eyes fell upon the woman's King, her husband.<p>

"It is a boy"

Female Frost Giant's always knew with intimacy the child they carried, the gender, the health, even the emotions the fetus portrayed, it was an intimate connection between mother and child, and though Laufey's Queen may not have been of frost but she was of magic, and she would not dare lie to him.

He now had an heir, an heir that would lead their world into a new era, an era where the Frost Giants were stronger than ever before, where they would prosper and flourish. Laufey had set everything in motion, his army was almost ready and soon he could take over the petty world of Midgar, where his son would be able to rule and his people could thrive.

Valahdiel walked slowly next to her King at his command, she took her seat and rested a hand gently on her swollen belly. She was only a few months into her pregnancy but a Jotun child was not small, and being her first she was unsure what to expect. Her fears however were unvoiced, she could feel her son's magic, and as it pulsed in rhythm with he very own she knew that they both would be fine.

"My King"

Laufey's gaze pulled away from his pregnant Queen and to the guards that now stood at the open doors of the throne room, "Valgard and Drowien request an audience with their King and Queen" Laufey nodded his consent and he watched with satisfaction as his Queen shifted from an expecting mother to a regal Queen that complemented him perfectly.

Two Frost Giants entered the throne room, one male one female. Valgard was up and coming ranking official in his army and his wife was a respected Lady of the Temple. "My King we come with news, my wife is with child, and we inform our League as is commanded of us." Valahdiel felt a shift then, something from within seemed to shift, it was a fluttering low in her belly and as her hand touched her belly she found her son to be moving. The physical shift was not the only thing she felt however, the magic that had been pulsing with her own had shifted, almost torn itself from hers and leaving her breathless for a moment.

"What gender is your child Lady Drowien" Laufey looked to his Queen, she normally stayed silent, not because she was forced to, but because she knew politics worked, she had been groomed her whole life to sit next to Laufey, she knew how to play her part well.

Drowien looked the Queen, it was obvious she was with child, had her Queen felt the shift as well.

"I am with a daughter."

Laufey could feel the magic in the air around them, it was a powerful shift, a shift he knew to well. Jotun magic dictated much of their lives, and one of the most important was when they chose a mate. The magic within would shift, mold and almost become palpable as a mate was chosen, most times it was a voluntary choice, much like he had chosen his Queen, sometime the shift occurred at birth, like his father magic had shifted and mated him to Laufey's mother, and on rare occasions, as was occurring now, the magic would choose prior to birth. It was a rare occurrence, as Jotun children were hard to conceive in the environment they lived in.

There was heavy glow that covered both women and with a gasp the light exploded around them. Valgard caught his wife before she fell onto her knee's her much smaller frame fit easily against his body, what had occurred was something he had not thought about, their daughter had bonded with the King's son. He knew it was a son because his wife had told him so, before she had become with child, something that had been a surprise on it's own.

Laufey knelt in front of his Queen as she slumped in her throne. His hand gently laid over her swollen belly, heavy heat radiated from within and the magic that swirled within was no longer attached to his wife's magic. "My son, you are a most impatient thing." The magic had been sealed away within the fetus, no longer attached to it's mother's as it was now attached to another.

"Has your daughter's magic detached from your own as well?" Drowien slowly nodded at her Kings question, the shock of feeling empty was overwhelming, the attachment in magic between her and her daughter had been natural, but this detachment of magic was almost disorienting. This was something she shouldn't have felt until she gave birth and even then the attachment would slowly faded not just disappear.

Laufey sat once more on his throne, the unborn female must be strong if his son so readily chose and allowed for both to be vulnerable without their link.

"I hereby place your family under Royal Protection, my son has chosen a mate and she shall be cared for as tradition has always dictated. You will from hence forth accompany your Queen in her duties and shall resign your own, your daughter from now forth shall be Princess of Jotunheim, to wed heir of Jounheim, my first born son."

Valgard helped his wife into a deep bow, the honor bestowed on them had been far greater than he had ever imagine could be accomplished.

"You shall resign your position at our temple Lady Drowien, once your daughter is born and our conquer is over you may return." Drowien nodded, she understood the need for her safety, Jotun females were not in abundance and her daughter was now as important as the Queen herself.

Laufey dismissed the couple after a few more words. The Queen was astounded by her husband, Laufey had taken a family of 'commoners' under the crowns protection without hesitation, and the base reason was their son. A child that had yet to be born. This side of the frost giants was new to her, on her home world the bride would have been chosen and the family rewarded for the daughter taken from them. Any girl chosen by the prince would have been considered a passing fancy and if she became a problem then she would be removed.

"Speak your mind now my Queen while we remain alone." Laufeys words startled Valahdiel, and it was then she noticed he had been watching her intensely with those ruby eyes.

"I wish to spend time with Lady Drowien, if our children are bonded then it would be nice to spend time with the mother of our son's future wife." Laufey hm sound, drawn out in thought, he would prefer his wife not to be alone but he would no longer have her walking around with anyone at random. Though there had never been any attempt of murder on the royal family he would only allow her to be with his most trusted guards, but that would condemn her to loneliness.

"Very well, she may be in your company, and may remain so."

A smile graced the Queens lips, Drowien would be her first friend here, it would be nice to not go through this pregnancy alone anymore.

* * *

><p>I will hopefully be updating weekly, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy what is to come.<p>

Please review, it helps inspire me and know that i am doing a good job.

-goodgurl315


End file.
